Appliances such as switches and routers may be utilized within data networks for switching and routing data traffic. A data center switch may comprise switching components included in modular sections such as, for example, lines cards and supervisor engines, a mid-plane, and fabric cards. A data center switch may include a cooling system, which comprises a plurality of cooling fans arranged in a plurality of fan trays to provide air circulation to cool the switching components.